Let Me Go
by ChItalianese
Summary: "'You know, you're one of the only two people who I let call me that,' I smiled. He held my hands in his, our foreheads touching. His eyes gazed into mine, and for a moment, I just knew that it wasn't going to change. I was in love." ByakuyaxOC


**Hello! Thank you so much for deciding to view my story "_Let me go_"! :D It's a ByakuyaxOC fic, which hopefully you will enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing! ^_^ This chapter is kind of short for my liking, so expect longer ones in the future. Hopefully :) **

**Now, without further ado, I present to you _"Let Me Go_"! Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or anything associated with it.**

* * *

><p><em>Let Me Go<em>

ChItalianese

_"Why hello there, little one."_

_ I was frozen. There was nothing I could do. My limbs locked, refusing to obey any commands to move. In my chest, my heart battered against my ribs so fast that it was painful. I couldn't tear my gaze away from the thing. _

_ The monster before me, a small child only moments before, loomed over me, his glowing red eyes staring into my own, gluing me to where I stood. It roared with laughter, leaning down towards me, masked face just inches away from my own. The strong smell of blood wafted from its massive mouth, and I had to hold back the urge to vomit._

_ "Why do you shake, child?" The creature hissed, commenting on my trembling frame. "Am I _that_ frightening?"_

_ I gulped, my eyes frantically searching the area for some form of help. But there was none. He had lured me away from all civilization. I was done for._

_ "W-why?" I squeaked out, managing to take one tiny step backwards, almost falling over. _

_ "Why? __**Why?**__" he laughed, throwing his monstrous head back and cackling to the sky. "Because, you are dead. And have spiritual power. And I'm __**hungry**__." A long tongue flicked out and reached out to touch my face. I ducked away. Wait, wait, wait..._

_ "I'm __**dead**__? What the hell does that mean?" I glared at the beast. Last time I had checked I was alive. "I'm pretty sure I'm not dead, asswipe." I reached down to my chest where my heart would be, "I have a living, b-beating-" My eyes flew wide. My hands touched metal. _

_ A metal plate was fastened to my chest, a long broken chain dangling from it._

_ The monster laughed again._

_ "I killed you when I chased you off of that building, girl. You are officially dead." _

_ Suddenly, it lunged out and wrapped a massive claw around my body. I screamed and flailed my limbs in the hopes of loosening the grip._

_ "Let go of me!" I pounded against its claws. It squeezed me harder. I screamed the most bloodcurdling and tortured scream ever to escape my lips, sobs soon racking my body. "Please!"_

_ "Shut up." It slammed me onto the ground. I screamed as most likely all the bones in my now ethereal self shattered. It was going to eat me. _

_ It raised my broken form to its jaws, which opened in preparation. I sobbed, crying for the thing to stop, to just leave me alone. It began lowering me into its mouth, and I began saying prayers, hoping for some type of divine intervention. _

_ "Scatter." _

_ All of a sudden I was dropped, the open night sky visible once again. Blood splattered on my clothes, and there was a wild roar and a flash of pink._

_ 'Is it gone?'_

_ Then I remembered I was falling, squeezed my eyes shut, and screamed once more._

_ A strong pair of arms caught me before I hit the ground._

_ My eyes opened, and amidst the craziness of the past hour, I found myself staring into eyes so calm and collected I believed that nothing had gone wrong. The cool slate gray sent a shiver down my spine, and I couldn't tear my eyes away from its owner. _

_ Long black hair framed a face of the palest alabaster, some sort of metal hair piece restraining separate sections from hiding angular features. The ends of a long, light green scarf fluttered around us, blocking out all but the face of my savior. For a moment, I thought I was in the arms of some kind of angel. _

_ "Who are you?" I whispered, wanting to reach out and touch, just to make sure he was really there._

_ "Kuchiki Byakuya, captain of the 6__th__ Division." His deep baritone rang clear, ringing in my ears. Each word was so articulate and crisp- I found it hard to believe this man was real._

_ "Kuchiki Byakuya..." I repeated softly. My eyes trailed down his frame, as I admired his physique, landing at what was easily recognizable as the grip and hilt of a katana. "What are you?"_

_ "A Shinigami." With that, he drew his sword once more, flipping it around with a flick of his wrist so the butt of the grip faced me._

_ 'A death god...'_

_ He brought the weapon closer-_

_ "Matte!" I coughed, a few drops of blood splattering onto my shirt, halting his movement. He raised an inquiring eyebrow. "What is going to happen to me?" The fear in my eyes must have been very apparent, for he relaxed his raised, sword-wielding arm, and softened his expression._

_ "You will be sent to Soul Society to continue living out your after-life." _

_ "Soul Society, eh?" I somehow found it in me to grin- whether it was because of the weird name, or because I was simply just losing my sanity, I have no idea. "Do even Shinigami live there?"_

_ "Yes." He seemed slightly taken aback by my sudden change in mood._

_ "Sounds exciting..."_

_ I grabbed his wrist and brought weapon down onto my head, and with a smile uttered my last words in the World of the Living:_

_ "Then, I'll see you there, Kuchiki Byakuya."_

_ And as I was sucked away, the last thing I saw was the surprised expression on the face of my handsome angel._

:o:o:o:o:o

"Miura?"

…

"_Miura!_"

….

"Oi! _RIN!_"

I jumped, suddenly drawn back to the room.

The faces of two of my best friends stared back at me, both frowning.

"Yes?" I blinked, trying to remember what we had been talking about before I spaced out.

It had been over six years since that day, but it was a memory that I often found myself revisiting. Over the years, I eventually learned that Kuchiki Byakuya wasn't exactly the saint I had first imagined, but he was damn close. If you didn't look up to him in some way, you were scared shitless by even being within eyesight of him. Or both. Usually both.

Something about him never really frightened me, though... maybe it was because my first impression of him was so immaculate, but I viewed him as just... a man. If he couldn't be an angel, he could most certainly just be a regular man. A very powerful, regular man.

"Rin-chan."

I looked up, my eyes meeting that of the lieutenant of the 5th squad. Her brow was scrunched up slightly, and her warm eyes held a hint of concern.

"Are you going to be okay?" Momo placed a hand on my arm.

I smiled reassuringly. "Of course!"

She visibly relaxed, removing her hand.

"You know, this is going to suck."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Don't be so rude, Abarai," I chided, rolling my eyes. His mouth was set in a hard scowl, tattooed eyebrows knitting together.

"Hey, that's Abarai-taichou, to you." he crossed his arms and looked away, but it was obvious to both Hinamori and I that he was upset.

"Don't worry, Renji," I said, a smirk slowly growing on my face, "I'll let you visit me if Hinamori reports good behavior."

The captain opened his mouth to protest, but stopped himself, smiling softly instead.

"You know, I'll miss having you around so much, kid." he sighed, finishing off the rest of his tea with one swig.

"I'm just next door," I reminded. He shrugged, trying to maintain his manliness.

"Just don't piss off your new captain and you're good," he rose and ruffled my hair. Hinamori and I joined him, the atmosphere heavy and suffocating.

I wasn't big on goodbyes, considering my own departure from the living world had been anything but joyous, but leaving Renji and Momo felt like someone had just taken a knife and gutted me. They had gotten me to where I was now, and this new chapter of my life was going to be extremely strange without them constantly around. There was something to be said about welcoming a girl who every one else viewed as strange into your lives without question, even if she was weaker, naïve, and pessimistic at times.

"Rin-chan," Hinamori's eyes glistened with tears, prompting my own to water. We embraced, both trying to hold back the sobs threatening to begin.

"Once I find out my new schedule, we'll arrange another baking day!" I sniffed, trying to brighten up the mood. Dammit, if I'd known that getting promoted was going to be so damn heart-wrenching, I wouldn't have accepted! I was big on crying and couldn't stand watching people break down. This situation did not help my leaky eyes.

"Yeah," Hinamori smiled, and we pulled apart. I turned to Renji, who was either squeezing his eyes shut because he was tired, or he was actually upset.

"Oi, Ren-nii." I punched him on the arm, trying to get him to open his eyes.

"Yes?" his voice cracked, and he didn't open.

"Open your eyes, you dork," I laughed, "it's not like- ah!"

He threw his arms around me, burying his face into my shoulder.

"You better visit." His voice was muffled by the fabric of my uniform.

"I will, I promise." I hugged him back, tears freely flowing now, instantly turning me from a collected Shinigami to a blubbering, red faced girl.

When we separated, I wiped away the wetness, sucking in a deep breath.

"I probably look... awful." I laughed.

"We all do, it's okay." Hinamori said, smiling through her tears.

We all stared at each other for a moment, before I knew it was time to leave. I took in another stabilizing breath and picked up my papers from the table.

"I'll stop by tomorrow if I have time- I think I still have your UVERworld CD, Renji." I sniffled, attempting once more to lighten up the mood.

He shook his head, chuckling. "You _still_ have that?"

We shared a laugh that ended in me sighing.

"Well, I think I really have to get going now, I have to make sure the people from the 4th division didn't misplace any of my stuff." I ran a hand through my jaggedly layered hair. It was going to take much longer than I would like to unpack- and it didn't help that I was going to have to do it alone.

We all hugged once more before I slung my rucksack over my shoulder and left, telling myself to stop being such a baby. It wasn't like I was never going to see them again! I would just be seeing them a lot less... The thought sent the tears flowing again.

"_Baka_!" I scolded myself out loud. This whole "promotion" thing wasn't working out so well.

I dragged myself through the halls of the barracks, merely nodding or grunting in response to all the "Congratulations, 3rd seat Miura!"'s I received from my underlings. I honestly didn't understand how they were able to congratulate me seeing as I was practically at the point of breaking down and turning into a blubbering idiot. Shinigami were amazing creatures.

Once I made it out of the barracks, I paused briefly to calm my breathing, the last thing I wanted was for my new division members to think I had issues. But, being the stupid idiot I was, I mostly did it just to improve my image of myself. I hated to admit that I was capable of normal human emotion. Let's just say in my mind I attempted to convince myself I was some kind of badass.

I trudged toward my new division, mentally repeating Renji's directions to myself. I sincerely hoped that my friend, after living in my new quarters for quite some time, remembered how to get there. If he didn't, I would simply be disappointed in him. And probably a little pissed. Probably _very_ pissed.

It actually wasn't too difficult, considering there were boxes taking up a large space of the hall, placed in front of a large shoji door.

"Miura-fukutaichou!" a division member poked his head out of the room.

I ran to him, seeing that he was struggling with a rather large box, which I assumed contained books or some music.

"Ohayo," I greeted, taking the box from him.

I stepped into the room, my jaw dropping immediately.

The room had to be at least twice the size of my old room back in the 5th. The space available for me to simply just put stuff made me want to squeal, and the initial thrill of my promotion came back to me. This new big room was like a metaphor for new opportunity! I wasn't going to let myself wallow in sadness any longer!

"Uhm, Miura-fukutaichou, you're blocking the doorway."

I blinked, remembering that there was a struggling Shinigami behind me.

"Oh, sorry." I stepped out of the way, placing the box down. The tiny flame of happiness I had summoned was snuffed.

It didn't take too much longer to get all the boxes in the room, and I immediately began unpacking.

"Miura-fukutaichou, do you need me to help you unpack?" the young man asked, placing the box down.

I sighed, scanning the room.

"Nah, it's okay. Go... spar or something." I laughed, unsure of what I was supposed to say to dismiss this new underling. He thanked me, bowed, and left. This was so weird. Just the fact that I was now assigned the honorific "fukutaichou" scared me. I had only been a Shinigami for about a decade, and it usually took a lot longer to get this high in the ranks... especially since the Winter War, which had added several new requirements for anyone even applying for the position. I honestly didn't know why they chose _me_. I wasn't too special in any way. Just a kid.

I gently placed my rucksack down, unzipping it with care. Inside were a few valuables that I honestly didn't trust anyone with.

Slowly, I unwrapped a small rectangular object, sighing in relief when I found it in perfect condition.

The faces of two smiling teenagers stared back at me. The picture was simple- just of a boy and a girl, around fourteen or fifteen in age, smiling and laughing. You wouldn't have been able to tell that the girl would die only a few days later... leaving the boy alone to wallow in sadness.

That girl was me. "Miura Sakura" as I was known back then, before I died. Before my life took a huge turn for the better.

At home, I was an outcast- always considered "weird" or "a freak", even my friends, once they were in the presence of someone more "popular" or with more money, would leave me out. I never _felt_ like I belonged. My older brother had been the big popular one with so many friends I couldn't even count. I grew up in his shadow, waiting for someone to tell me I was a good girl, or that I was going to go places somewhere.

And it never happened.

My parents were undoubtedly ashamed of their youngest child, who bleached sections of her hair, wore black nail polish, and spent hours scribbling things down in a journal, wearing down guitar strings, and listening to the angst filled screams of other teenagers in what she called "music" and others called "scary." And that girl was just as ashamed.

Until I met Kageyama Kouta.

He made me feel something I rarely felt then- _happy_. He was the first boy to make me feel like I had a purpose in life. We would spend hours in each other's arms, sharing the difficulties that came with being different, listening to the same music, and every time he called me his "Sakura" I had to smile. I was _his_ and no one else's, for what we wanted to be for forever.

Then I died. And I never got to see his shining eyes and bright smile again.

Sometimes I regret bringing that hilt down onto my forehead and so eagerly leaving behind the only thing I loved, but at the time... I _forgot_ about Kouta. I forgot about the only thing that kept me alive. I could blame Kuchiki Byakuya for that. If he hadn't swept me off my feet with such grace, or looked at me with those eyes... I would have said goodbye. But now... I knew I could never be anyone else's Sakura.

Sakura was the girl who was shut away- the girl who hid away in her bedroom, her secrets known only by her notebook and a single man. A man who was so easily forgotten. All because Sakura wasn't strong enough to resist the idea of a new life.

If it were possible, I could say that I hated the man. But I'd be lying. Because no one _hated_ Kuchiki Byakuya. And deep down, I admired everything about him.

He was just too perfect.

I stood the picture frame up on my desk, smiling sadly as I wished that Kouta could have been here. I wished he could have seen me grow. I wished that I didn't have the guilt sitting in my chest like an unmovable stone.

"Sakura's gone." I told myself, turning away. "It's Rin. And Rin I shall remain." I chuckled a bit at my attempt to sound wise. _I guess I should go find the captain and see if he needs me._ I made sure my sword was secure it its place strapped to my back and headed out the door, in the direction that I thought the captain's office would be. I was going to need to figure out these new barracks before I got lost on the way to something important.

"You wanna fight, huh? Well bring it!"

I scowled, looking in the direction of the shout, which just so happened to not be too far away from me. Of course. Two young guys were circling each other in the middle of the courtyard, their swords drawn. For a moment I thought it might be kind of funny to watch them try and have a real battle, but I realized that if someone actually got injured, I would probably get in trouble for not stopping them. I didn't have the luxury of watching squad members fight for my own amusement anymore.

With a sigh, I flash stepped into the courtyard, grabbing one of the men's arms to cease his poorly formed downward slash. The chanting that had been echoing throughout the barracks came to a sudden silence, all eyes snapping to me.

I looked at the two men who were fighting.

"What is the meaning of this?" I asked, raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

The man whose arm I had in my grip began shaking. "M-m-Miura-fukutaichou!"

"Why are you fighting?" I repeated, shifting my gaze to the other man. Unlike his opponent, he wore an unfazed expression, his eyes cold and expressionless.

"He wanted to fight." Mr. Cold said, sheathing his sword.

"Hm..." I released the other man, taking a step back. "Then fight."

Both men blinked and stared at me.

"What?"

"You heard me." I nodded. "Fight." I wasn't worried that someone was going to die or anything- if it even got remotely close to that point, I would intervene.

They took their stances, swords drawn.

"You're a fool, Ishibashi." Mr. Cold said, his icy glare focused on his opponent.

The still shaking Ishibashi couldn't manage a reply, but charged forward instead. I shook my head, almost laughing. Mr. Cold easily dodged the attack and countered with a kick, sending the other flying into the trunk of a tree.

"Well. Fight ended." I smiled, turning to Mr. Cold. "What's your name?"

"6th seat Sarumara." he bowed in respect.

I nodded, then made my way over to Ishibashi, who was leaning back against the tree, a defeated scowl plastered on his face.

"Ishibashi." I extended a hand to help him up. He furrowed his brow in confusion. "Do you _want_ to stay on the ground?" I laughed as a blush completely destroyed his manly image. He took my hand and stood up, mumbling his thanks. All of a sudden his eyes widened, and he all but fell to the ground again in a deep bow.

"Kuchiki-taichou!"

I spun around, finding myself staring into the chest of a tall man. I cursed my lack of height and slowly looked up.

And my eyes met those collected, beautiful, gray eyes the same as they had ten years ago.

"Kuchiki-taichou," I smiled, bowing.

This was probably the closest I had been to the man since the day he saved me from the hollow... and he looked the same. His skin was the same pale alabaster, framed by raven tendrils that fluttered behind him in the slight breeze, his mouth was set in the same indifferent line, and his eyes showed the same surprise at seeing my face.

"Miura." his expression returned to its usual apathetic state. "What is all this commotion?"

"Just a fight. It's been solved, so no worries." I said with what I hoped was a cheery smile.

"Hm. I see." the captain cast a look at Ishibashi, who visibly paled. He was about to open his mouth to make an excuse, when the 28th head of the Kuchiki house turned away. "Miura, come to my office, there's some paperwork we need to fill out." the man began walking away.

I grinned and started after my captain, thinking that this new position may just be another turn for the better.

"Hai!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! The next chapter shouldn't be too far away! Review if you liked, don't if you didn't. :D<strong>

**~ChItalianese**


End file.
